Would you rather
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: OK, Bells and Jazzy are home alone, bored out of their minds, so they play a game, and soon she has played with everyone. Just mature themes. ok THERE IS LEMON! Sorry, just the last chapter! FIVE-SHOT
1. Bored SOOO bored

**AN - OK they are all vampires, and I know it's a little OOC but I couldn't help it, I was playing this game with my friend the other day and I thought of it.**

Everyone had gone hunting except Jasper and me and we were just sitting there in the living room staring at the TV. I don't even know what's on, really. I'm so bored. There has to be something we can do. . .

"Hey, Bella." Jasper interrupted my bored-out-of-my-mind thoughts.

"Hmmm."

"I'm bored." _No, Duh._ I thought to myself

"Me, too."

Then we just sat there, staring at the TV without really seeing anything.

"We can play would you rather." he said after about 2 minutes.

I sat up. "Alright. You go first."

"Ok. Would you rather . . . Eat chocolate or not have sex for 5 days?"

"Ugh, totally eat the nasty chocolate." I shuddered.

"You so couldn't go without sex for 5 days,"

I flipped him off. "Neither could you, idiot."

He laughed. "No need to be harsh, Bells."

"Shut up." I grinned. "Would you rather…let Emmett and Rosalie have sex in you bed or let Alice paint your nails violet?"

"PAINT MY NAILS ALL THE WAY! They have sex practically every where in the house, I don't want them to on _my _bed."

"Omigod you would let Alice paint your nails?!" I giggled. "Would you let me make you all pretty?" I said, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Haha, oh jeeze, you are _hilarious_! Ok, would you rather… have sex in Edward's Volvo or doggy style in your meadow?"

I giggled. "What, are we on the sex topic, Jazzy? Actually we've done both but I think I liked doggy style in the meadow, there wasn't enou-"

"OK! OK! I get it, you do NOT need to explain. Now I have a _very unwanted _mental picture in my head." he shuddered, and made a gagging sound.

"Hey, you and Alice aren't exactly quiet. Ok, would you rather go shopping with Alice or wear one of Rosalie's bras for a day?"

"Shit. Hmmm, I don't know. I guess, go shopping with Alice."

"Why? So you could have sex in a dressing room?" I said giggling.

When he didn't answer, I looked at him and he was looking at the ceiling. "Oh my god Jazz!" Then I started laughing so hard I fell off the couch and started rolling on the floor. "Sicko!" then I kept, laughing.

"Ok, Ok, its not that funny. And besides we've done it before." he said, matter-of-factly.

I shot up into a sitting position, "Too much information!" But I started getting aroused, and I look at Jasper, he looked like he was remembering something. Then I saw the bulge in his pants, and I started laughing all over again, rolling around on the floor. "Ewww."

**AN - Ok so what do you think? I was thinking about continuing but I'm not sure if I should, and if I do I need some ideas! Open for suggestions! REVIEW, please, it makes me happy. D-lilah  
**


	2. My CLOSET!

**AN - Ok my peoples wanted me to continue but I've decided to make Bells play 'Would you rather' with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and then in the last chapter she will play with our Edward and have sex in the end. And it will be slightly longer. Hope you guys likey! Thanx to my Beta - xtwilight18x**

I was sitting on the floor in Rosalie's room - no way in hell was I sitting on her bed - reading a magazine while she did her nails on the floor beside me. Jasper and Emmett stole Edward from me earlier, and Alice and Esme went shopping for . . . I don't know. And Carlisle was in his office reading, I think. So that left Rose .

"Rose? I'm bored."

"That's nice." was her answer; always the kind one.

"_Rose_!" I whined

"I'm just kidding, hold on, almost done… 'Kay I'm done." she said, closing the red nail polish. She looked up at me . "What do you want to do?"

I tapped my finger on my chin, furrowing my brow, thinking of something to play… "Ooh! Ooh! Let's play 'Would you rather.'!"

"Sure. I go first! Would you rather…go shopping with me or walk around the house in your underwear?"

"Ugh! You suck. I would go around the house in my undies." stupid Rose, there is no way I'm going shopping on my own free will. NO way, I tell you!

"Why. So you could give Edward a easy hard-on?" she asked, then she started giggling like the physco she is.

"Well…no, it's just I wouldn't go shopping (much less with you) if I had a choice about it. But I like your theory better, I admit." Her eyes widened, and I started laughing, then she giggled. "Ok, ok, my turn!" I sang. "Hmmm…would you rather…have sex in my closet or Esme and Carlisle 's bed?" I don't know why I asked. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know.

She stared at my face. "I liked your closet better. I n their bed I felt dirty." she said with a totally straight face- wait what? She did it in my closet!?

"Omigod! You did it in _MY CLOSET!_?"I half-shrieked. She nodded. Yuck! "I have to go clean my closet now." I got up and made my way to the door, leaving a laughing Rose on the floor behind me, when a thought came into my mind. I stopped and turned to Rose. "Wait, _when_?'

"When you guys… went to your… meadow 2... days ago." she said through her laughter.

"EWWWW!!" I ran to the door, "GREAT! Now I have to go shopping for new freaking clothes!" I yelled, running out of her room down the hallway to mine. Might as well, tell her. "Hey Rosalie??"

She stepped out of her room. "Hmm?"

"Me and Edward did it in your BMW."

"_WHAT_!? Oh no you didn't." she shrieked. She started running after me.

I ran downstairs screaming. "EDWARD! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

**AN - Ok I know that was kinda short but I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it believe it or not! REVIEW it makes me happy. I'll update soon, I promise! PEACE Delilah**


	3. The piano is fun

**AN - Ok this is Alice (obviously) thanx again to my awesum Beta - xTwilight18x**

Ugh, since Rosalie and Emmett just _decided_ to have_ sex_ in my _closet_, I have to get all new clothes. As soon as we got here I got an outfit, bought it and put it on. I felt dirty just wearing the clothes I was because they were in my closet. When I went downstairs to Edward at first he was laughing but when he saw Rosalie's face and read her thoughts he looked scared too…

_-Flashback-_

_"Me and Edward did it in your BMW."_

_"WHAT!? Oh no you didn't." she shrieked. She started running after me._

_I ran downstairs screaming. "EDWARD! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"_

_I ran to the backyard where the guys were and hid behind a laughing Edward, but when he saw Rosalie's face and read her thoughts, he turned his head slightly to me. "Why'd you tell her?"_

_"Because she and Emmett had sex in our closet so I needed payback and I decided that was a perfect time to tell her."_

_He nodde d and chuckled but stopped short. "Wait. Sex. In. Our. Closet?" I nodded. He growled and turned back to Rose who was now hiding behind Emmett. "You're gonna have to clean that."_

_"Psht. You did it on MY BABY! I'm not driving in it anymore! No way in hell, it's contaminated!"_

_I giggled. "I have to buy all new clothes, Rosie!" She smirked. "And you're NOT going with me!" I said, happily. She pouted._

_"Ok that's solved, go away!" Jasper yelled. The bastard made us scared, so we ran inside._

_Right when I came inside the front door burst open. And a little pixie screamed. "BELLA! We're going shopping!!"_

_-End Flashback-_

And that is why I'm here now. I have 4 bags from this store whose name I can't pronounce, 5 from Victoria 's secret and another 4 from this fancy boutique Alice insisted on going to. Now we're just roaming around, when I thought of s omething.

"Hey, Alice ?"

"Yea, I'll play." she said, grinning.

"Yay!" I got her hand and dragged her to a bench. "Ok I go first." She nodded, and put her bags on the floor by our feet. "Would you rather…have sex with Jasper or remodel my room?"

She pouted. "That's not fair. But I guess, have sex with Jasper." she grinned and before I could say anything, she continued. "Would you rather let me dress you for 3 days or not have Edward for 2 days?"

"Cheater! I would . . . Let you dress me." I said. It's not my fault, I need my Edward, he's special and really good at-

"Quit it! I'm getting nauseous. It's your turn." she said the first part in a partially disgusted tone, then playful at the end. Can we say…bipolar kids?

"Ok would you rather do it in the shower or Edward's piano?" I asked. I've always been curious. Edward's piano is fun…

"I've always wanted to try the pi ano, but Eddie never lets us. So, duh, the piano." I giggled. "Yes, I know you guys have fucked on the piano, ok? No need to show off."

I laughed. "Of course you knew, you like watching that kinda stuff!" She opened her mouth to object, but I cut her off. "Don't lie to me, Alice! You're turn."

She scoffed. "Would you rather…listen to Emmett and Rose or listen to country?"

"Psht. You know I don't like country. And I have heard them before. Hell, who hasn't? So I guess Emmett and Rose. And before you say anything, no, I did not enjoy it, thank you."

She laughed. "You have a dirty, dirty mind, sister, of mine. Ok would you rather…do it on a trampoline or on the couch?"

"Oh, I have a dirty mind, huh? Why is it that whenever I play 'Would you rather' with you people, it's always about sex? I would rather you shut up and lets go!" I said getting up, and walking towards the door.

She giggled. "So, you can go fuck Eddie?"

I turned back to lo ok at her, and smirked. "You can say that."

"Ewww!" she laughed.

"Quiet, you're gonna do Jasper, when we get home. I know it."

Again she giggled. "So?"

We left laughing to her Porsche.

**AN - I was just gonna make this a ONE-SHOT but I actually like this story, its funny in a dirty kind of way, and completely random! I hope you guys like it! REVIEW, please. It makes me happy! PEACE Delilah**


	4. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU!

**AN -One more chappy after this one! I will warn you now, next chappy has some LEMONY goodness! BEWARE!!**

Jasper and Rosalie went hunting, and Alice dragged Edward shopping for new clothes, since Emmett and Rosalie just _decided_ to have _sex_ in my closet. That leaves just Emmett and me home. I have no idea what he is doing, but I'm in my room on my bed, listening to music with my eyes closed.

I was on my lullaby (for the 3rd time) when I heard the door open and close and weight next to me on the bed. I opened my eyes and Emmett's face was mere inches from mine, grinning.

"Hello," I said, quietly.

"Heya, Bella!" he loudly, obviously.

We just sat there staring at each other for about 3 minutes when I finally asked. "Can I help you, dear, brother of mine?"

"I'm bored, and I wanna play a game with _you_." he said, happily and, still, loudly.

"Lemme guess- 'would you rather?'" I rolled my eyes but smiled up at him anyway.

He started bouncing on my bed, "YES! Ok, I go first. Would you rather let Alice do you makeup or lemme paint your Audi rainbow?"

I sat up. "I would rather let Alice do my makeup. I don't want you anywhere near my Audi! Understood?" He nodded. "Ok, would you rather lose your jeep or let me do your makeup?"

"UGH! You do my makeup. I love my jeep!" He looked at me. "Happy?"

I grinned. "Totally. Ok, big bear, you're turn."

"Alright. Would you rather see my cock or not see Edward's for a week and a half?" he asked, with a wink.

I slapped my hands over my face, well, mostly my eyes, so I wasn't looking at him. "O GOD! Cheater! I would…rather see you're …friend."

He laughed. "I knew it! Everybody wants to see my cock!"

I groaned. "I don't want to see it and don't you dare show me! It's just-"

"You wouldn't be able to survive without Eddie!" he boomed.

I sighed. "Why are you covering you're face, Bells?" he asked, seriously.

So I was stupid and I moved them. And that was the biggest mistake, _ever_. I imagined Emmett _naked_, very disturbing, image. It was like; I started imagining it without really knowing I was. This was all his fault!

I slapped my hands over my eyes again. "Oh my god! My eyes!"

"Huh," he said, stupidly.

"I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE!" I screamed then ran out of the house, to go hunting or something, leaving Emmett and his booming laughter back at the house.

Shit. I'm not going to live this down.

**AN - You likey? Hey does annyone have any story ideas, that theyre too lazy or don't know how to write? Gimmie ideas!! REVIEW it makes me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


	5. Sex lesson

**AN- OK last chapter. I was asked to do Esme and Carlisle but it didn't seem right to me. So sorry! LEMON! I warn you this chapter has a lot of sexual language and mature themes. BEWARE!!**

I was sitting with Edward on our bed. Finally, no one was home to disturb us. We were just sitting on the couch in each others arms. And everything was good.

"Bella?" Edward asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?"

"You know how you have played 'Would you rather' with all of our siblings?" I nodded. "Well, I think it's my turn, no?" he smirked at the look on my face.

I composed my expression. "If you want..."

"Yes, I do. OK, I go first. Would you rather…give me a blowjob or a have a quickie?" he asked, grinning.

I sighed. "Umm… give you blowjob." I continued before he could question me further. "Would you rather … do it doggy-style on Carlisle 's desk or against the refrigerator?"

"I liked doggy-style in his office. It was defiantly amazing, so there's my answer." he said, and winked. I giggled. "Would you rather see Jasper and Alice go at it or have sex in front of Emmett and Rose?"

"You are one sick person, you know that? I would rather see Jasper and Alice , I guess." I said, seriously.

"Why? So you can see Jasper naked? Or Alice ?" he asked, jokingly, but I knew he was curious.

I grinned. "Well, I have already seen Alice naked. And I don't think Jasper would be too bad."

He stared at me, mouth agape. I laughed. "Would you rather see Rosalie naked or Emmett?"

"I've seen both, actually." I gasped, and glared at him. He chuckled. "Mind reader, remember? It's not like I wanted to."

"That better be it, mister." I said, playfully.

He laughed. "I assure you, it is. Would you rather watch porn with Emmett or go through a very…'visual' sex lesson with … me?"

I got onto his lap, and straddled him. "I would rather have a very visual sex lesson with you, of course. And it would be better if it was physical, too." I said, seductively into his ear. I also started grinding my hips against his when I said physical.

He moaned, and put his hands on my hips and grinding his hips with mine, harder. "Well, then, shall we?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes," I moaned. He picked me up and practically threw me down on-top of our bed; he took of his shirt and stood at the end of the bed.

"Lets start with the basics." he ran his hand s over his chest to his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them, down. He went commando today, and…so did I. Good god, he's gorgeous. He took his cock into his hand. "This is called a penis." he said, straight faced as he stared at me.

I decided to have some fun, too. I pulled off my shirt and bra. I cupped my right breast. "This is called a breast, Mr. Cullen." I smirked, and pinched my nipple with thumb and index finger. I moaned, quietly. "And this is called a nipple." I said, as I rolled and tugged it between my fingers. He gasped. I giggled almost inaudibly. Then I took off my pants. I put my finger on my bundle of nerves and gasped at how good it felt. "This is called a clit." I slid my finger down to my opening. My legs were spread apart so he had a perfect view. "These are called lips." I slipped my finger inside my wet core. I moaned. "And this is my opening, my vagina." he was staring at me, with a lustful look in his eye. "And when it's wet, a woman is…horny. Just. Like. Me." I finished, as I stared at him.

He gasped then he jumped on the bed, hovering over me. "You're wet for me are you?" he whispered, huskily. Before I could answer he slipped two of his fingers inside me, causing me to gasp. "Ah, yes you are. Very wet." he took his fingers out of me. "Mrs. Cullen, you have to be punished, because you didn't allow me to finish my lesson."

"Please do, Mr. Cullen. I will receive my punishment without complaint." I said with a sexy smirk on my lips. He stared at them before he kneeled before me. His cock was very erect, already, and it stuck straight, in my direction, causing me to want to put my m-.

"Ok, miss. Lets begin." he said, seriously. He grabbed his cock in his hand. "When a penis is standing erect like this, it is called an erection," he stroked it once, he moaned. He slipped his hand to the base, with his little dark red hairs. "This is the base." he moved it to his long shaft. "This is called a shaft, and this is called the head." he said as he moved his hand to the tip of his large, thick cock.

I was sure my eyes were glazed over. "Are you finished with your lesson, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I am." he removed his hand from his penis. "Now, for you're punishment, Mrs. Cullen." the next thing I knew he was hovering over me, lightly kissing my chest, collarbone, jaw line, nose, cheeks, breasts, stomach, hip bones, and my clit. But not where I wanted his mouth the most. He again kissed the very side of my opening, but not on it, where I needed him.

I groaned. "Edward."

He kissed my nipple, just touching it. "Hmmm?"

"I need you. Please." he smirked.

"Nu uh." I groaned again in frustration. He kissed my clit again and my hips bucked. I started writhing beneath him. He kept kissing me everywhere except my hot, throbbing core. I whimpered. He was on my stomach, right now. Then he was where I needed him to be. He kissed me, then stuck his tongue into me. I moaned, loudly.

"Thank you!" I moaned again, knotting my hands in his hair. He grabbed my outer thighs and spread them apart more. He continued thrusting with his tongue.

"Edward! Oh, oh, yes. _Yes_. Faster!" his tongue went faster, and when I was about to come. He stopped. I whimpered. But then he thrust his cock into me and I screamed, "Edward!"

He thrust into me again, going deeper. "Unnnn, Bella! You feel so _good_. You …ahhh… always do!" he moaned. He went deeper, yet again, and moaned. "Yes, Bella, so, _so_ good. Oh, oh, _ah." _He threw his head back, trusting hard.

The way he spoke drove me wild. "Yes, Ed-_ward. _You feel…ah! _OH_! Amazing. Go…go fast-_er_. Plea-PLEASE!" I moaned.

He groaned, again. "O-of course!" he started, thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh, yes, _yes! AHH!_ fab-fabulouse! Unnnn!" I moaned, as he continued thrusting. He lifted my left leg onto his shoulder, reaching a new spot. "YES! Right th-_ere_!" I half-screamed half-moaned. It felt _so_ good.

He moaned. "I kn-ow! But you al-_ways_ feel great."

I felt my walls begin to tighten around his cock. "Unnnn! Almost the-re ba-_be_! AHHHHHH! _EDWARD_!" I screamed as I came, panting as well. He kept going, stretching out my orgasm, as I gripped his shoulders, tightly.

When I came down from my high, I flipped us over, so I was on top, my legs on either side of his thighs, both hands on his abs, as I pumped onto him. He moaned. "Hard-_er, _Bella! Please, _ple-_ease!"

I lifted myself half-way up then slammed down on him. He groaned, making it sound like a scream. I did it two more times before I felt him start to tense. "Unnnn, Bella!"

"That's right, Edward. SCREAM FOR ME!" I yelled at him. I felt myself coming again and he hasn't even come once. I slammed myself down on him, and that did it.

"AHHH! UHHHH! BELLLLUUUUH!" he screamed, tightening his hold on the sheets. I came, too, right after.

"ED_-WAAAAAAAARD_!" I moaned, loudly. That caused him to come again, this time harder.

He raised his hips to pound into me, meeting my thrusts. "OH. My GAAAAWD! UNN BELLLLAAAAAAAAH!" he moaned again, loudly. I collapsed onto his chest breathing, heavily. After awhile I slipped out of him and laid down next to him, he wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my hair.

"Hey, Edward," I whispered. He looked down at me. "Would you rather lay here or go another round?"

He grinned. "I would rather fuck you senseless."

At that was how it started up again. If this is what I get for playing a stupid game with his siblings, I'll have to find more stupid games to play with them. . .

**AN -Sorry for Edward's last line, I couldn't resist. I hope you guys liked this story, it started out as a ONE-SHOT I swear but you guys wanted more, so I couldn't refuse. REVIEW! It makes me happy!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! Delilah**


End file.
